This is Just My Luck
by Yumetaka Kourui
Summary: "HALT!" the Bruma guards shout as they chase a boy dressed in bright orange. "You'll never catch me," the boy yells back. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!" The guards stop in their tracks, puzzled by Naruto's words. After a moment one guard turns to the others. "The heck is a Hokage?"


Note that I haven't played Oblivion in a while and am writing this from memory and what I can find online. Sorry for any errors. Don't worry, when Naruto get's involved in the storyline I'll start playing again. This fanfic will lean towards humorous but will have plenty of adventure.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since the Naruto's training with Jiraiya began. Naruto ran through the hand seals for the millionth time.

_Boar (Ousa Buta). Dog (Inu). Bird (Tori). Monkey (Saru). Ram (O-hitsuji). _"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" _Summoning Technique!_

_'It's going to be a frog this time, I know it!'_

A small frog that had four legs but still had a tail appeared from the cloud of smoke.

_'What's a frog?! At what point is it a frog?! Gaaaaaah!'_

"Ahahaha…" Jiraiya was watching women in swimming suits enjoy the water of the river.

"At least pay some attention to me!… ugh…" Naruto toppled over, unconscious.

Jiraiya looked at where Naruto lay, _'He collapsed again… Can't blame him, these twenty-one days of training, it's like he's continuing just on guts. Pulling out and using the Nine-Tails chakra when desired… It's true that this control is difficult… His body is also too small of container to hold the Nine-Tails chakra. Most likely the power of the Nine-Tails is normally kept in check to prevent bodily harm. If heightened emotion or personal danger is the key to releasing the Nine-Tails chakra, I'll have his body learn to use that key… Forgive me, Fourth.'_

Jiraiya picked up Naruto and carried the blond over his shoulder. After traveling quite some distance, he dropped Naruto on the ground.

"…hn? Huh…? Where is this?"

"Get up."

"Wh-wha?"

"The training ends today. If you don't want to die, then figure it out yourself.

"Huh?"

Jiraiya poked Naruto hard on his forehead protector, pushing him back a few feet.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!"

_'Now… let's see if the power given to you is really meant for you or not.'_

"Aaaaaah!" Naruto continued to fall down into a seemingly bottomless canyon.

Naruto tried to use his chakra to grip one of the horizontal stalactites, but just slipped right off.

Jiraiya watched Naruto's attempts, _'It's useless. The rocks are slippery from the waterfalls. Plus at that speed you're not going to stick with just a little chakra. Naruto, you have no choice, you have to rely on the Nine-Tails chakra. Use the key, this time from your end.'_

_'At this rate... At this rate I'll seriously die!... Die…D…- huh?'_

Naruto suddenly found himself in a dark corridor with ankle-deep water and pipes running along the walls.

_'That feeling… it's that chakra.'_

Naruto followed the dark feeling of the red chakra until he came to an enormous gate.

_'Huge… what is it…?'_

**"Kid… Come closer…"**

Naruto jumped back as giant claws reached through the bars of the gate.

**"I want to eat you, but this infuriating seal…"**

"Y-you are… Nine-Tails…!"

_'I get it… that red chakra… it was his chakra.'_

**"For you to come here… what do you want?"**

"Hey, stupid fox! I'm letting you stay in my body, so instead of rent, lend me your chakra!"

The fox grinned, **"Gwahahaha! If you die, I die too, eh? To threaten me like this… what guts…"** blood red chakra began to envelop Naruto, **"Alright… here's a gift for coming this far…"**

"Uwaaaaaa!" Naruto was back in the real world, falling. _'This is the feeling, the red chakra!'_

Naruto bit his thumb and ran through the hand seals. _Boar (Ousa Buta). Dog (Inu). Ox (O-ushi). Monkey (Saru). Ram (O-hitsuji)._

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!!!!" _Summoning Technique!!!_

A blinding white light enveloped Naruto, so bright that he had to close his eyes. Gravity seemed to reverse and all of a sudden he was falling upwards.

His back hit something solid yet soft, and very cold. After Naruto's vision cleared from the light, he sat up to see that he was out in the middle of nowhere on his own nice little patch of snow.

Naruto got the distinct feeling that he was being watched. When he heard a couple soft almost-steps behind him his head snapped to the side to look over his shoulder.

Behind him was a huge brown bear.

Bear and kid stared at each other unblinking.

And Naruto started running as fast as possible away from the bear.

Naruto could hear the bear chasing after him. Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed something.

That bear… was _fast_.

_'Crap… crap… crap…'_

Naruto added chakra to his feet to gain a better grip on the snow as he ran past giant snow-covered boulders and the occasional lone tree, making his way up what seemed to be a small mountain that was part of a mountain range.

The improved grip allowed Naruto to move faster. Glancing over his shoulder after a few moments, Naruto saw the bear slow down, stop and stare for a moment, and then walk away.

_'That was close…'_ Naruto shuddered, "Evil bear…"

Looking around, Naruto saw that he was still nowhere, but probably closer to one side as he noticed what may have been a path. An unused path, granted, but it was _something_.

Naruto slowly started walking on the path, trying to figure out what happened while mumbling to himself.

"Stupid summoning… stupid Kyuubi… I didn't summon anything, I sent myself somewhere. I'm so going to _kill_ Ero-sennin for this. It's his fault for pushing me into that canyon-thingy. Hmph."

Naruto stopped mid-step as he saw something in front of him that looked like a cave with a door. More importantly than that, though, was what was in front of said door.

It looked… well, not-human. It was short -not that Naruto was one to talk- and it had grayish skin.

_'What IS that thing…?'_

Said creature turned its head to look at Naruto.

_'Crap.'_

_

* * *

_

Please review.


End file.
